fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrain
Terrain (地形) is a staple game mechanic of the Fire Emblem series. Terrain is basically the different types of spaces that a character can have their units stand on. Different aspects of Terrain have different effects, some give attacking and defending bonuses to the unit standing on the space while others impair unit movement, and some pieces of Terrain are completely impassable. Most pieces of Terrain occupy a single space on a map, although sometimes a large formation (like a mountain) will cover several spaces, each space being individually classified as a mountain (or in some games 'peak'). Common Terrain Types *'Plain:' The most common terrain, included in all games. A Plain provides zero bonuses to both Avoid and Defense and does not affect movement. *'Forest:' A common form of Terrain found in Fire Emblem maps that are outside, the Forest provides a +1 bonus to Defense and +20 to Avoid, allowing the unit under cover to take less damage and also help with the ability to avoid enemy attacks. It is noteworthy that entering or passing through a Forest requires two remaining move tiles, meaning the Terrain also reduces movement. *'Thicket:' An outdoor Terrain version which are very similar to the Forest tile from previous games. *'Floor:' The indoor counterpart of the Plain terrain, but is found indoors instead of outdoors. *'Pillar:' The indoor counterpart of the Forest terrain, the Pillar terrain has the same bonuses and restrictions, but is found indoors instead of outdoors. *'Mountain:' Another outdoor Terrain version, the mountain is restricted only to units that are not mounted (with the exception of pegasi and wyvern riders), but gives a greater bonus than the Forest, providing +2 Defense and +30 to Avoid. In the later 3-D Fire Emblem games, spaces with the Terrain type 'Mountain' were impassible by all except Berserkers (and pegasi/wyvern riders). *'Peak:' Another outdoor Terrain version, the Peak provides a +2 to Defense and +40 to Avoid, its con being its restriction to the Brigand class. It is commonly placed among mountains. *'Gate/Throne:' Terrain that appears in most games, the Gate and Throne provide the same bonuses as the peak, +2 to Defense and +40 to Avoid, but its bonuses are available to all classes except the Pegasus and Wyvern riders, which do not gain the bonuses from Terrain. It also gives you a Health boost like a Fort. *'Sea:' One of the lesser used terrains, it can only be used by Pirates, Berserkers and flying units. It only gives +10 to Avoid. *'Desert:' More of a hindrance than a help, the Desert terrain requires the sacrifice of 2 move tiles to go through one tile of desert terrain (although this doesn't affect magic units or flying units), and for mounted units it lowers their move down to 1 or 2 tiles. It still provides a +5 bonus to Avoid, however. Terrains Per Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War The following are notes for each type listed in the table: *Knight 1: Social Knight, Free Knight, Lance Knight, Axe Knight, Arch Knight, Troubadour *Knight 2: Lord Knight, Paladin, Forrest Knight, Duke Knight, Great Knight, Bow Knight, Mage Knight, Master Knight *Flier: Pegasus Knight, Falcon Knight Dragon Rider, Dragon Knight, Dragon Master *Foot: Everything else (minus Ballistae, who can't move at all) *Armor: Sword Armor, Lance Armor, Axe Armor, Bow Armor, General, Baron, Emperor *Fighter: Axe Fighter, Warrior *Brigand: Barbarian, Hunter *Pirate: Pirate Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 The following are notes for each type listed in the table: *Knight 1: Social Knight, Free Knight, Lance Knight, Axe Knight, Arch Knight, Troubadour *Knight 2: Paladin, Forrest Knight, Duke Knight, Great Knight, Bow Knight, Mage Knight *Flier: Pegasus Rider, Pegasus Knight, Dragon Rider, Dragon Knight *Armor: Sword Armor, Lance Armor, Axe Armor, Bow Armor, General, Baron *Pirate: Pirate *Brigand: Hunter, Berserker TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade The following are notes for each type listed in the table: *Foot: Lord, Master Lord, Swordmaster, Hero, Sniper, Thief *Armors: Knight, General, King *Knights A: Cavalier, Troubadour *Knights B: Paladin, Valkyria *Fighters: Fighter, Warrior *Bandits: Brigand, Berserker *Pirates: Pirate, Berserker *Mages: Mage, Sage, Shaman, Druid, Priest, Bishop *Fliers: Pegasus Knight, Falcon Knight, Wyvern Rider, Wyvern Lord *Manaketes: Manaketes, Demon Dragon Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade The following are notes for each type listed in the table: *Foot: Lord, Blade Lord, Swordmaster, Hero, Sniper, Thief, Assassin *Armors: Great Lord, Knight, General *Knights A: Cavalier, Troubadour *Knights B: Knight Lord, Paladin, Valkyrie *Fighters: Fighter, Warrior *Bandits: Brigand, Berserker *Pirates: Pirate, Corsair, Berserker *Mages: Mage, Sage, Archsage, Shaman, Druid, Dark Druid, Cleric, Monk, Bishop, Magic Seal *Fliers: Pegasus Knight, Falcon Knight, Wyvern Rider, Wyvern Lord Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones The following are notes on the different types mentioned in the following table: *Foot: Lord, Hero, Swordmaster, Sniper, Thief, Assassin, Rogue *Armors: Knight, General *Knights A: Cavalier, Troubadour *Knights B: Great Lord, Paladin, Mage Knight, Great Knight, Valkyrie *Horses A: Mauthedoog, Tarvos *Horses B: Ranger, Gwyllgi, Maelduin *Bandits: Brigand, Berserker, Bael, Elder Bael *Pirates: Pirate, Corsair, Berserker, Fleet *Fighters: Journeyman, Fighter, Warrior, Cyclops *Mages: Pupil, Mage, Sage, Shaman, Druid, Summoner, Cleric, Priest, Monk, Bishop, Necromancer, Gorgon *Fliers: Pegasus Knight, Falcon Knight, Wyvern Rider, Wyvern Lord, Wyvern Knight, Phantom, Mogall, Arch Mogall, Gargoyle, Deathgoyle, Manakete, Dracozombie Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Flying units do not receive any terrain benefits other than HP recovery, unless otherwise stated. The following are notes for each type listed in Other Data: *Foot: Hero, Vanguard, Myrmidon, Swordmaster, Trueblade, Soldier, Halberdier, Sentinel, Fighter, Warrior, Reaver, Archer, Sniper, Marskman *Armor: Armor Sword (etc.), Sword General (etc.), Marshall, Black Knight *Mage: Mage, Sage, Archsage, Empress, Priest, Bishop, Saint, Cleric, Light Priestess, Empress, Chancellor, Druid, Summoner, Rafiel *Knight: Valkyrie, Sword Knight (etc.), Sword Paladin (etc.), Gold Knight, Silver Knight, Horse *Flying: Pegasus Knight, Falcon Knight, Seraph Knight, Queen, Dracoknight, Dragonmaster, Dragonlord, Bird tribe (excludes Rafiel), Transformed Black Dragons, Spirits, Order Incarnate (Aura), Order Incarnate *Thief: Thief, Rogue, Whisper, Assassin, Bandit *Beast 1: Humanoid Beast tribe *Beast 2: Transformed Beast tribe *Dragon 1: Humanoid Dragon tribe, Pilgrim *Dragon 2: Transformed Dragon tribe (excludes Black Dragons) *Civilian: Vendor, Old Man, Citizen Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening''